cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Idris Corporation
The Idris Corporation (pronounced AHY-DRIS)Win The Ultimate PC Contest. C&C Frontpage. 2010-02-15 was a company that operated during the years of the Fourth Tiberium War. Background The corporation begun its life as GDI's public works division, maintaining Blue Zones before the Third Tiberium War.The Idris Corporation Story. Mirror: The Idris Corporation Story C&C Frontpage. 2010-02-21. They grew rapidly in the wake of the GDI Council/Kane alliance, as they were tasked with building and maintaining the Tiberium Control Network. As infighting in both GDI and Nod escalated, the Council decided that it'd be best to transfer the company to a politically neutral, experienced figure - Dr. Elias Caruso. A respected private developer, he was best known as a major participant in the abortive post-TW3 restoration effort, as his model city of New Eden was consumed by Tiberium in the wake of the Scrin attack. His single-minded pursuit of the eradication of the alien crystal was what convinced the council to him. While the public was initially skeptical about this choice, he quickly won them over with a series of bold decisions, including the hiring of Dr Johann Pascal, a controversial teenage prodigy, as a key advisor. As a non-partisan organization, Idris repeatedly worked to mediate any disputes that erupted between GDI and Nod,Exclusive GST Wallpaper. C&C Frontpage. 2010-02-15. in addition to weathering attacks from Nod Separatists, allowing the construction effort to proceed in an efficient, orderly manner. Thanks to this perseverance, by 2064 the CEO gained significant popularity with the government and the populace (apart from being the employer of a large percentage of citizens). When the first phase of the TCN neared completion, leaving large areas free from it, but inhabitable, Caruso expanded Idris' agenda, to include terraforming (stated to be environmental re-imagination). The TCN's ability to manipulate vast swathes of the Earth's surface was instrumental in allowing the corporation to replace the devastated landscape with a variety of designer natural environments, idealized takes on pre-Tiberium Earth. This move was decried by Idris' critics as "eerily clinical" design aesthetic (due to their emphasis on spatially organized, heavily art-directed spaces) and environmental groups for simply passing over the devastated landscape. However, the end result was welcomed with joy by the citizens of the world. Unfortunately, Caruso, already suffering after a series of strokes in the early 2070s, did not live to witness this adulation, as he died from a brain aneurysm in 2074. He was succeeded by former Central Operations Officer Evelyn Rios, with Johann Pascal as the conservator of Caruso's ideals. Idris' success served as a political catapult for Rios, as she was elected as the General Secretary of the GDI Council. In this position, she continues to help Pascal fulfill the vision of a Tiberium-free Earth. Products * T.E.U. Lifters to deliver Tiberium crystals to dropzones on Earth. In-game Idris logos appear prominently throughout available C&C4 material: drop sites, various installations, promotional material etc. With several of major characters in Tiberian Twilight stated to be members of the corporation, it's role will be significant in the campaign. Enoch Idris is also the Arabic name for Enoch, Cain's son. In Quran and Islamic traditions, his name means instructor, and he is regarded as a man of truth and a prophet. In Mormon beliefs, Enoch was an exceptionally pious man, who founded Zion, a perfectly good city amidst a wicked world. In the real World Idris Corporation is stated by EALA to be the source of funding for the Win The Ultimate Gaming PC contest. External links *Single player mission screenshot *GST Background *The Idris Corporation Story References Category:Tiberium companies